


Snowballs & Fun Times

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Tomoki & Yutaka]  Yutaka has never understood his little brother.  Not even now, when he's changed so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs & Fun Times

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
 **Title:** Snowballs and Fun Times  
 **Characters:** Tomoki, Yutaka  
 **Word Count:** 177|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Family|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #380, shivering  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Tomoki  & Yutaka] Yutaka has never understood his little brother. Not even now, when he's changed so much.

* * *

Something had changed with Tomoki. Yutaka watched as his little brother bounced out to the glistening white yard, squealing in delight as he scooped up a handful of snow and packed it into a ball. 

“Big brother! Come on out!” From the mischievous gleam to Tomoki’s eyes, Yutaka didn’t doubt for a moment if he stepped beyond the door, that snowball would hit him dead in the face. 

_When did he learn how to do that?_ Tomoki had never cared about snow before, except as an excuse to whine about how he wanted to sit inside with hot chocolate and watch television. But ever since that one day, whenever snow touched the ground, Tomoki was the first one out in it, snowballing, sledding, and doing anything else he could to enjoy himself, until the last flake melted. 

Oh, well. Whatever the change, it was clearly a good one. Yutaka much preferred this brother to the one he’d known a scant year or so before. He opened the door and stepped out to a snowball to the face. 

**The End**


End file.
